


Really!

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A promised rendezvous, missed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



Don looked up at the clock over the stove, and sighed. 

It wasn't that dinner would be ruined without the dessert and the wine he'd sent them out for. And it was only the three of them tonight, as Ahim, Luka, and Gai all had prior commitments. But still. They'd made a commitment to him to return promptly, and they should keep it! 

He fussed his way over to the hook where his apron lived, and he hung it up fussily. Then he fussed his way over to his boots, fussed them onto his feet, and fussed off the ship and onto the ground. 

Really, he should be able to trust them both by now, but he knew better. Now, let's see... 

Marvelous was tied up at in the centre of town, as usual. But at least he was in a different location. This one had a nice view of the flowers by the fountain. 

"How many more old enemies do you have?!" Don groused as he sliced Marvelous' wrists free. Marvelous' temple was bruised, and he didn't seem to quite know where he was. But he tossed Don a grin as he then tossed him towards the fountain -

Don saw the blaster beam neatly bisect the street sign not far from where his head had been. Then he hit the water. 

"Not many?" Marvelous said thoughtfully as he fished Don out of the fountain. He jerked his head towards the trash can near the corner, past all the fallen grunts. Don could see the corner of a cake box stashed there. 

Don was about to make a comment about that being good, but Marvelous finished off with "...maybe seventy, seventy-two?" so Don just contented himself with an aggrieved huff.

Don sent Marvelous back to the ship, because he was fairly sure he could find Joe now. 

And sure enough, Joe was scurrying all over some old guy's house while the old guy himself sat on his walker on the pavement out the front. "I only asked him to help with my shopping," the old guy confided worriedly in Don. "But then he put away my groceries for me. Then he said my front windows were dirty, so he'd scrub them for me because I can't reach that high. Then he started fixing the front fence. And now he's repainting. He's very nice, but he won't let me inside because he says he'll be in my way, and I want to go inside and have my tea!" 

Don patted the old man on one plaid-covered arm - huh - and nodded. "I know exactly the problem. Let me handle it."

By the time he reached Joe, Joe had a dazed look on his face and a mouthful of nails. He also had the bag with the bottle of wine dangling off one elbow. "Mending the weathervane," he explained, but Don couldn't even SEE a weathervane.

He stunned Joe with a shot from his blaster, slung him across his shoulder, and waved goodbye to the old man. Who waved thankfully back. 

Don had them both bandaged appropriately and dinner on the table five minutes after he got back up there with the two of them. "Yes, you can go back tomorrow and help him some more, but only until dinner time," he told Joe before Joe had even quite opened his mouth. 

Really! The things he had to do for his family!


End file.
